mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 45: The Loom
"The Loom" was originally released on March 7, 2011. Description It's part two of our two-part, extra-super-long, unreasonably-and-needlessly-hyphenated MaxFunDrive special. Come, join us as we share all the wisdom we have left in our bodies. Just kidding! Our advice glands are as productive as ever. These bad boys are just ripe for the draining. Suggested Talking Points Ol' Bub, Slaughterhouse Saturdays, Bible.com, The Crimson Tide, Pizzacrime, A Broken Hat, G'Day, Bus-Guy, A Goofus, The Permanent Wink, Sexy Proposal Time Outline 03:25 - A friend wants to be my roommate, but I would rather not room with him. What should I tell him? -- Wobbly Orbit on Twitter 06:23 - My best friend wants to experiment and try meeting some men. There is a great gay club up the street from me, and I want to take him there to help him out. Two things: I'm straight, and I've never been a wingman before. Orientation isn't really a problem (been there a few times with my girlfriend, had a great time); what I need is some advice on how to be a great wingman. There are some rules that I should know no matter what the situation, or does this scenario require something more specific? -- Trying to Help in Jersey 10:15 - Y - Sent in by Atiana Kuriyama, from Yahoo Answers user edetwi, who asks: Should the Bible be updated with online etiquette? 20:58 - I am having a hard time saving money and spending it wisely. I'm 23 years old, and already money is a big obstacle in life. Do you guys have any tips or tricks for a would-be frugalite? -- Jake 24:37 - My dearest My Brother My Brother and Me. I found myself in a predicament I've never been in before. I've fallen in love with someone several magnitudes less intelligent than me. We've been dating for five months and our relationship is absolutely wonderful; however, I'm afraid of using words she probably doesn't know, or making references to things not found on the Real Housewives in fear of making her feel dumb. Can this relationship actually work out? -- Dumbfounded in Indiana 29:28 - Y - Sent in by Jakob Locker, from Yahoo Answers user Jerry Has Lion King, who asks: What would happen if i knock out the pizza guy? what if im running low on cash but im really hungry. what if three of my friends are at my house and we ordered pizza. we have no cash and we called the pizza guy. im wondering what would happen 33:48 - My wife just realized that my favorite hat has the phone number of an ex-girlfriend inside the brim. She did not buy it. I did not have paper when I met her. Should I throw the hat away? -- Gmail 36:12 - I'm a native Texan who recently relocated to Melbourne, Australia, (for love) and I'm at a linguistic crossroads. People down here say "mate" all the time, like in the movies, and I can't make myself do it. I say 'man' in the same way, like "hey thanks man" That doesn't really fly down under. Should I assimilate, or should I shake them haters off. -- Linguistic Blunder Down Under 39:40 - I am coming to realize that I'm even more into live music than any of my friends, or at least the only one into it enough to pay a non-refundable two hundred and fifty dollars on a drunken whim to go to Bonnaroo this year. I know at least Griffin is into music festivals, but if any of you have advice for a first-time attendee with what seems like no backup I'd really appreciate it. Alternatively, what is the best way to guilt/convince my friends into going with me. -- Will GFollowed up upon in Episode 100: Reflectionz: A Look Back 48:46 - Serious problemo in England. I recently impregnated my wife for the third time, and she is now insisting that close down my baby factory by having the man-snip, but I'm not sure I fancy that. What are your thoughts, and please help me? -- Dave in England 53:26 - Monthly Observances 58:33 - HousekeepingThe MBMBaM Origins comic (made by Michael Mayne) was mentioned. 63:27 - FY - Sent in by Jakob Locker, from Yahoo Answers user spannaa.., who asks: Can babys see spirits ? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Jakob Locker Category:Roommates Category:Pizza Category:Monthly Observances